The Emerald Girl
by TheClassicFit
Summary: I've decided to create my own theory on what happens in the next book with two new characters: a reckless teenage girl and her green male dragon, filling up expected things for Book 4. Enjoy and Review! WildAwesomeGirl's, username was changed. On Hiatus
1. Trouble with Emerald Eyes

I will admit that the most common words people use for me back home are crazy, destructive, and mischievous, though that's none of your concern right now. I consider it my business to ignore those, whose opinions irritate me, since Graeme threatened to barbeque me if I did anything different. Like he would get the chance, is my thought though.

I was walking down the streets of Uru'baen, the capital city in this foreign country of Alagaesia. Sometimes, when the call of adventure is too great, with the idea of exploring the unknown, you can't help but go. So I packed any necessities and headed out with Graeme, traveling for two weeks to the east, and here I was. Graeme is incredibly fast after all, and it wasn't like I missed Tralren, my homeland. Here I felt free to do as I pleased, without the need have good first impressions on others. I continued to walk, gazing at the colorful wares of the market, before dodging a big box being carried by a young worker. I sighed as the man noticed me and began to stare, like most people who I ran into. It wasn't my fault that my emerald green eyes were so uncommon here.

'_Yes, true, but all the broken towers and scorched rooms are your fault, child,' Graeme said in my head._

'_Oh whatever, all that was half your fault, it wasn't like I was the one who coughed fire whenever I saw the color red,' I thought back to him. His response was a silent grunt._

I continued on my way, hoping to find a book store about the magic that was used in this land. From what I'd collected, it appeared that these people used words to use magic, instead of using their bodies to channel the energy out of them. This had always made me feel more out of place, even though I did know a couple of the words, like brisingr and vindr (fire and air). I must have stood out a lot, since I had such bright blond hair. Though I kept it in a pony tail and sometimes covered it if it was getting too ridiculous. I think this must how that dark figure had found me and grabbed my right arm, he could have only be a year or so older than me at the time. I thought is name was Murthy. He forced my palm to turn, and ripped of my brown leather gloves, revealing my mark, a silver scar shaped like two ovals on top of each other, it was on my palm. It is the sign of a dragon rider.

"So the rumors of a young dragon rider girl are true. Won't Galbatorix be pleased?" Actually, I think his name was Murtagh, and was not one to mess with. Oh well. I took notice of the soldiers following us.

"But sir," I said, using the begging face that I had been forced to use back home, "I've never even seen a dragon rider before; this is just a scar I got from tending to the cattle back home."

"Hah, like I'd-" before he could finish his sentence, I punched the air, which caused him to go flying into a vegetable cart. I ran as fast as I could, the gathering soldiers chasing me with weapons drawn. I charged into the nearest alley, and hopped up onto the roof by using the crates beside it.

I kept running, leaping from building to building, the soldiers barely keeping up with me. How the heck did they find me out? Graeme must have eaten the butcher cart again, irritating dragon. And he thinks I'm the stupid one. I continued to jump about, until I finally got to the forest. I jumped off the building, moving from pole to pole until I got to the bottom, before running into the forest as fast as a sixteen year old girl could ever hope to run.

Exhausted once I made it to Graeme, I collapsed onto my bedroll like a sack of potatoes and sighed, lazily sending Graeme the memory of that mess. He had always made the area around him a magnificent emerald green tint, the sun always showed off how handsome he was for a male.

'_Unfortunately I have been eating only deer for the last two weeks so that is not the reason child. So you'll be staying in this forest with me until we have enough supplies to leave; unless of course, you'd rather be a slave to that mad king, my reckless young rider.' Graeme said, pulling me close to him with his wing. _

I yawned and muttered 'whatever' before falling asleep under the safety of my dragon tent, the last words I heard were _'sweet dreams, my little Areika.'_

*****Alright, for the two names of the characters are funky I know. I imagined them to be pronounced as:**

**Graeme (Graim, like grain but with an 'm' at the end instead of an 'a'.)**

**Areika (A-re-eh-ka, and yes I made it up to go with her nickname, which you will hear in the next chapter.)**


	2. A Visit from the Varden

I woke up about an hour later, and decide to practice with the sword. We had camped next to an old martial arts school so I just battled with some disintegrating dummies. I also practiced my stances; punching, kicking, swinging the sword, flipping, sliding… well you get the idea.

After three days of suffering from boredom I was beside Graeme looking through my stuff for my only book to read.

"So Graeme, are you sure you didn't eat it?" I asked, pulling through my bags.

'_Positive Rikki. Child, what would I gain from eating wood?' Graeme said amusedly._

"I don't know maybe you were bored and feeling lazy," I said going on about all the other things that my emerald dragon digested in his spare time. All of a sudden his tone changed.

'_Rikki,' He said slightly worried._

"…And I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure expensive pearls are not all that tasty…" I yammered on.

'_Rikki!' He said to me louder now._

"Do you realize how mad my mom was about that dress too? You drooled all over it, barbequed it, than ate it." I continued.

'_Princess Areika!' He shouted at me harshly._

"What?" I asked, incredibly annoyed that he had used my fancy title that I was trying to forget. "What could possibly be so-" I stopped and glanced at the small group at the edge of the clearing, including a dark skinned woman, a blond teenager trying not to laugh, and an assortment of soldier, along with a blue dragon guarding the rear.

"We come in peace." The woman stated formally. Even though I should have relaxed at that statement, my hand was soon on the hilt of my sword. I'd seen too many people say 'we come in peace,' kill you, than take all of your stuff while laughing maniacally.

I sighed before asking "How can I help you?" with as much politeness as I could muster in that situation. While the woman raised her eyebrow in surprise, I gazed at the blue dragon; she was positively stunning.

"Well… the group you see before you are a few of the many members of the Varden. My name is Nasuada the leader of the Varden, that dragon over there is Saphira, and her rider is Eragon, the boy next to me. I beg you to assist us against King Galbatorix." Now I was surprised, why would I help her, I wasn't even from Alagaesia. "We are in desperate need of as much help as we can get, please young rider. Try to consider it," the leader begged while the rest of the group nodded.

'_What do they need us for? They already have that dragon rider over there. How much help could they need, besides the fact that if they are part of the Varden, why would they take the risk coming here and confront you?' Graeme stated, confused._

"We have ignored the dangers of being so close to Galbatorix to come here to ask for your help, please agree." Eragon said sincerely, even though it felt like he could hear what Graeme was saying. "And if you don't agree, I challenge you to a sword match to get you to agree." He said forcibly. Though that, by far, was the worst, most hilarious idea I have ever heard. I smiled, and then, unable to contain it, burst in to laughter.

"Alright, alright, I'll help you guys," I said laughing, "But only because I haven't dueled in ages." I picked up my bag and hooked it onto Graeme's saddle. The soldier in the back brought the extra horse forward, a black stallion. I sighed; I guess I couldn't get away with flying there on Graeme.

I took my bow and arrow, along with food and my flask of water and placed it on the horse. I then ran up to Graeme, and whispered 'goodbye, see you soon, and don't worry, I have two dozen soldiers to make sure I don't do anything stupid.' He nodded and I hugged his head. Then I ran up and quickly mounted the horse before Eragon could help. I whistled like I had done nine years ago, when I had been forced to leave Graeme frequently to help my parents with their fancy balls and brunches.

We left without another word, and Eragon waved good bye to Saphira. So both dragons had to wait until nightfall before they could go to the Varden's base camp. The whole clearing shimmered green and blue, like rain on leaves. I had a soft smile on my face as I took a last glance at my dragon. I just hope Graeme doesn't act too high and mighty, that might really irritate Saphira. I took a deep breath and imagined the two burning down the entire forest in their irritation at one another. I yawned and undid the piece of string holding my hair up. My blond hair fell to the center of my back. My hair drove me crazy most of the time, but it just didn't feel right to cut it. But, I might as well get comfortable, though that could be hard with Eragon gapping at me like he was.

Now, let me explain myself a little bit more thoroughly. First off, back in Tralren, almost everyone has bright green eyes and brown hair. The reason I'm a blond is a little bit more complicated, and not that important right now. But it does have to do with a lot of things. Now about a year before I met Graeme, some royal spies stole the egg from Galbatorix, and the curious me had ruined their examination of it. Anyways, I am the only living child of my parents, so they were probably in freaking out at the time I had first agreed to help the Varden. I had been a Dragon Rider for nine years, and I was sixteen then so Graeme and I had already been through a lot, so neither of us was very happy about separating.

It was about noon then, and I wasn't really thinking about anything except how Graeme was doing alone with some strange female dragon. Eragon then decided it was his duty to try to tell me about the Varden. Though, it wasn't all that surprising that they had a lot of volunteers, but not nearly as many men as the army. This is what always happens with rebellions though, since army soldiers get _paid_, which makes them want to fight more. So, no matter how crazy evil the guy running the army is, if there is a big enough paycheck, he'll have quite a few fighters on his side.

"So, since you probably don't know a lot about the Varden I'll fill you in. The creator of the Varden was my father Brom, and our goal is to end the evil King Galbatorix's rule. Are base camp is in Surda, where…" After that he only spoke of the strength of the Varden and how strong the Varden was, so I was only half listening to him.

Once night had been upon us for two hours, we set up camp in the desert. I gathered a bunch of firewood before rubbing my hands together as though I was striking flint, and a fire was soon blazing.

"Alright then, now for that battle," said Eragon, unsheathing his sword.

I yawned and took out mine from where it was hanging on that stallion. We were out and only a few yards away from the camp. For a while we only circled each other because neither of us felt like taking the first move, then Eragon came running at me. So, I quickly dodged his stab, after which I whacked his sword out of his hand. Then I simply dropped my sword to the ground and sat in the sand. Stretching my arms, I laid down on the grass staring at the sky.

"Usually when someone wins, they make the loser kneel on the ground and point the sword at that loser's throat. Or are you a foreigner?" Eragon asked as he copied me, and gazed at the stars.

"I am a foreigner, but in my country, if you are beaten by a woman you will never be able to live it down. The people there think much less of their woman than people here seem to. Though I had no trouble, being a dragon rider and magician, the men of my country were always respectful, but it was a boring existence." After that I didn't allow myself to speak of home anymore. I just don't like opening up to people too much without getting to know them. You can never be too careful in a foreign country, after all.

So for the rest of the trip, Eragon spoke of the customs of Alagaesia. I thought the elves sounded interesting, since there were no mythical creatures back home. But I kept thinking 'why does Eragon look so weird compared to everyone else?' I have always looked like a normal human; I enjoy not standing out like a sore thumb.

***** Thank you azuresilver for reviewing, at least I know I'm doing something right. Now to the story so far, at the beginning there was some humor in it, and if it was really bad, let me know so I know not to try humor again. I was just writing it because it felt right. I'll keep trying to update, I want to get more into Tralren (where Rikki/Areika is from) and yes that is her nickname. Areika is just too fancy for a person like her. The magic that Rikki uses is going to be descriptive if I can make it so. Tell me what you think by reviewing!**


	3. Unusual Magic

After two days, we had finally made it to Surda, and the camp was amazing. I was exhausted from the ride but Eragon insisted on giving me a tour of the place. Basically, my tent was across from Nasuada's, and Eragon's was next to mine. Nasuada's was huge so it was an easy landmark. There was a large mess hall, butcher shop, blacksmith; it was just like a town. But out of the corner of my eye I kept seeing a five year old girl following us, which was odd. She had a weird silver star on her forehead.

But then I saw the tell-tale long horns sticking out behind a tent, with a green head at the bottom so I was gone. '_Graeme, you could have told me you were nearby,' _I said to him silently while jumping onto his head and hugging it, avoiding his horns.

'_I'm sorry Rikki,' he said affectionately,_ _'I knew you'd notice, now, let's have a relaxing ride, hmm.' _

"Alright," I said while jumping onto his saddle in one quick movement, "let's go super fast, I'm sure you're dying after having to slow down for Saphira."

"Uh, I hate to intrude but could I come along?" the little girl with the star on her head asked. But why did she sound like a grown woman? "Please?"

I moved the good saddle back for her to sit on, then took out the old one made of spare cloth and laid it out closer to Graeme's neck. I then picked her up under her arms, and placed her on the good saddle, after which she latched onto me like a leech. Graeme nodded quickly before launching himself into the sky, as fast as he could possibly go.

While the girl suffocated me, she began to speak, "I'm sorry to have caused you trouble but I have a request. My name is Elva and I have been cursed to shield people from misfortune, but it was a mistake of Eragon's. Please, can't you use your foreign magic to stop this madness? It's so depressing to be like this." I nodded in agreement; I had known it wouldn't be right not to help the kid.

Then Graeme did something unexpected, he spun around, turning as all the way around. I was laughing because of the thrill of it, but Elva was screaming in fright, so Graeme quickly turned around and quickly landed on the ground. I could tell what he wanted to say, 'sorry' to the poor young girl.

I sighed, ruffled her hair, after which I hugged her gently. "Relax Elva, Graeme meant no harm." I cooed.

She nodded, and gave me a soft smile. Alright, I thought, now to business. I took a deep breath, focused all of my energy into my fingertips and began to draw stars, diamonds, circles, and crescents in the air repeatedly, which you could see in lines the color gold. Then I blew on the array of gold and pushed it onto Elva's face, my palm directly on her forehead. The Silver Star on her forehead immediately disappeared, and all the lines from her stress and misery disappeared, and she was glowing with happiness, hugging me happily. I patted her on the back and gently pulled her off.

"Thank you miss…" she said in the kind of voice a four year old should have beore running off back to camp.

"Rikki," I finished with a soft smile, "Rikki Arader." Then I slowly got up, stretched, and leaned against Graeme, who nuzzled me sympathetically.

'_Child, if anyone had known how much energy that drains from a person here, your special characteristic would be known. You must be more careful next time, though at least the little one with violet eyes is happy.'_

I smiled and drank the last of the water in my flask greedily, and fell asleep against Graeme without realizing it. I dreamt of gold; golden fields and golden trees. This is common for people like me.

I woke up a half hour later, being gently nuzzled my Graeme. I stretched as I got up, yawning as quietly as I could manage. Then I came face to face to a blue furred man with pointy ears, fangs, and yellow eyes, and he smelled funky though it didn't bother me as much as it apparently was supposed to.

"Blödhgarm, dragon rider, and leader of the twelve best magicians in the Varden," he said formally while shaking my hand. He then waited a few seconds before saying, "And it's amazing you haven't succumbed to my smell yet, or has there been a spell cast on you to make it ineffective?"

"No," I said uninterested, "I'm immune to those kinds of things." It is true; any type of weird magical spell that anyone can come up with does nothing to me.

"Hmm, that's unfortunate dear. So, would you like to see the magic of this country? In exchange though, you'll have to show me how your country's magic works." Blödhgarm seemed excited to learn what I thought was incredibly common.

"Sure that seems fair," I said, after which Blödhgarm dragged me to an empty square in the middle of the Varden's base camp.

It was muddy but had enough space for a good mock battle. I hadn't done much magic since I had come to Alagaësia, so I was perfectly happy to fight this guy. We stood on either side; we were both in battle positions, waiting for the other to make the first move. After a minute, I finally lost patience and stomped my foot against the ground, making it like I was the center of an earthquake. Blödhgarm toppled to the ground, before quickly coming back up and shouting 'brisingr!' I easily dodged him, before jabbing him in the stomach with lightning coursing through my fingertips.

After that, both of us got really into it, flipping and turning around like we were in some sort of fight scene in a play. All the spells that came to either of our heads were put into play during our fight. An audience had already formed, attempting to dodge the excess water blasts, and flying rocks. At one point I blasted Blödhgarm with a powerful surge of air and he went flying into the audience. After he came back, panting from the effort of all the spells he had used, Nasuada intervened on our battle.

"Look, I don't care how fun this is for the two of you, but you are destroying our base camp so quit it already!" Nasuada ordered angrily.

Blödhgarm already had a response for me "let's do this again sometime dragon lady, alright?" he said before walking away, followed by an enraged Nasuada.

I soon noticed the damage Blödhgarm and I had caused unintentionally. The tents closest to me were all broken on their sides like discarded clothing and sticks. I sighed, drew a circle, and quickly snapped my fingers, the tents being repaired instantly after that. Soon I was strolling over to my tent for a quick nap, oblivious to the bewildered stares of the Varden.

**Sorry this took so long, though if you didn't get my hinting, Areika has quite a few secrets. I am going to name the next chapter 'the truth' because that's when her most important secret will be revealed. Please review!**


	4. The Truth

**I apoligize for the length and the fact that this took me a long, long time. But, it is good in my opinion, and I wanted to make sure it wasn't just Rikki going on and on about how awesome she is, because then any sane person would be bored to sleep. Enjoy and review!**

I sighed, leaning my head against Graeme's, _"You definitely over did it, Rikki. First you do a move that should have almost drained you, and then you get up an hour later and have a magic battle against a powerful elf. I'm surprised you haven't already fainted."_

"Oh come on," I said in a tired voice, "If that were so I wouldn't be called an 'immortal one,' now would I." Even though that was just an ancient belief in Tralren that wasn't actually true, Graeme just nodded his head.

I took a deep breath, if I was going to help these people; I knew I had to apologize to Nasuada for the disruption. Even though it had been more of a learning experience for two advanced spell casters than anything else, I still hurried over to that woman's tent. The entire place smelled funny, is the first thing I noticed. I'd been so out of it before that I hadn't noticed how much rotting there was. There was also the fact that I was being followed be a four year old, the happy Elva. I allowed it, the girl was grateful that her misery had ended and wanted to repay it. I tried to think of ways to use her new-found energy, but came up with nothing beneficial to either me or Elva.

I peeked inside first to make sure no one but Nasuada was in there, than opened the tent flap and hurried in. I bowed low with a slight grin on my face. "Ren morne jon." I said with a small smile as I sat down, "that means I am sorry in the ancient language of my country. But only about a dozen people can speak it there, so this must be your first time hearing it, Nasuada."

"Oh, you never struck me as the type of person who liked to apologize, but I appreciate the gesture." She was still speaking too formally, and I hated that. "So how is Alagaësia treating you Rikki? Or is there some other title you would prefer me to address you as?"

"They only thing I would prefer," I said, trying hard not to laugh, "is if you wouldn't speak to me so formally, you sound like you're about to punish me or something."

She laughed and after that I became a fast friend with the seemingly tightly-round leader. I told her about how the government works in Tralren, which fascinated her, and all about magic and weaponry there. It was a fun hour for me, since Tralren had such a different way of life than Nasuada had ever heard of. Apparently having the King and Queen running country but having to get the permission of voted government officials seemed too weird for her, though having a King as a dictator over everything still seems stupid to me. But, the army was run be a Commander who could not be controlled by the royal family, and each town had someone who made the big decisions, he was called the lord of the land by commoners. Though all lords had strong connections and loyalty to both the commander and royal family, it was just the way things were. And each King and Queen only ruled for thirty years before they usually passed away. But, even though their child was supposed to immediately take the throne, lords often attempted to take over. Tralen was incredibly complicated society, but my people all loved it that way.

Then one of the elf messengers came in with a letter for Nasuada. I quickly grabbed it out of the young man's hand, noticing that it said 'Arya.' Why weren't they delivering it to this Arya person in the first place?

"Apparently the elf Queen Islanzadí wanted to send a message to her daughter, but was unsure of which tent was hers," said the messenger boy.

"I got it Nasuada, just continue with your plans," I said getting up and out of the tent. I quickly asked the nearest man where Ambassador Arya's tent was, and I was there quickly.

Though I must have really bad luck, because I got there at the worst possible time, I was obviously in some sort of war zone. Eragon and Arya were arguing, since Arya kept saying 'I'm not into you, please just go away.' Though Eragon just kept on apologizing for making her so uncomfortable, it was a complete mess. I sat on the ground outside of the tent, hoping that they would eventually get sick of yelling at each other.

After about ten minutes of dwindling my thumbs and waiting for some sort of explosion, the two love birds finally quieted down. I sighed in relief, and slipped inside Arya's paper-strewn tent. They were standing on opposite sides of the tent; each was glaring at each other, with a little regret hidden in both of their eyes. Then they both noticed me, and their rage was redirected at the fool who had decided to pop in on them at such a bad time.

"Uh," I said, unsure of whether or not running away from two strong warriors attacked me would be more wise than standing there. "You have a letter from the Queen Islanzadí, Arya." I placed it on the table, then realized Eragon was about to start up the argument again. So, doing the only thing I could think of, I stomped over to him, grabbed his coat, and dragged him outside.

"You really have no clue how to read emotions do you?" I stated once we were both out of Arya's hearing range. "If a girl wants you out of her place, you get out. Arya's obviously not into you, just get over it Eragon. You're a dragon rider; I thought you were considered a hero here in Alagaësia. You can get any girl you want, so stop chasing the elf princess and do something more constructive with your time." I sighed mentally, I _hated_ lecturing people, but Eragon obviously needed it. Before Eragon could reply to my statement, I walked away to teach some of the elf magicians about Tralenian magic.

The next time I saw Eragon, it was hours later, when night had already fallen long ago. I was lying on the ground, staring at the stars, watching the lake reflect the full moon. He slowly walked over and lied down next to me.

"Hey, I'm not mad about earlier, it's just that I feel really bad about what has happened between me and Arya for the past two years, and I wanted to tell her so." Eragon said sadly. I nodded, not really agreeing with him, but just hoping it would make him feel better. "So, I was wondering what it's like in Tralren, since you never really talk about it." He was obviously trying to change the subject but it was for the best so I let him.

I sadly began speaking, hoping I didn't get too homesick. "Tralren is a very advanced country, with all sorts of modern weapons. Our specialty is water though, because there are many lakes and rivers all over Tralren. It is a beautiful country to anyone who has ever seen it, and is very experienced in fighting, swords, and armor. That's why Tralren isn't attacked very often." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before continuing, "Tralren's military is controlled by voted officials, and all but the King and Queen are voted in for the regular government. The amazing thing about Tralren's capital city Alar though, is that it is an island in the middle of a lake, with the royal family's castle towering majestically over everything else. If you want to learn magic in Tralren though, you have to be taught it by a master, because it isn't just memorizing spells, there are many complicated movements you have to know to fight well with Tralren's magic. But, I've been learning it for only nine years and I'm probably one of the strongest magicians back home."

Eragon's eyes widened as he began to process everything I had told him. I bet he was imagining Alar floating in the center of the lake. "Incredible, but how can you be so strong?"

"Nosy aren't we Eragon?" I said unhappily. "You really should watch what you ask Eragon. What if they answer I gave you drove you insane or something? Do you promise to keep it a secret between us?" I asked sincerely. His nod in reply was so automatic that I was immediately incredibly annoyed. "Fine I'll tell you Eragon, though I think it would be easiest through a story."

I took a long deep breath before I began. "About 3,000 years ago, when the people of Tralren were only interested in war and conquer, the most powerful of soldiers Sir Garth Tarlem, had just been promoted to commander of Tralren's vast army. He was strong, brave, and a brilliant spell caster like no other. Oddly, instead of Tralren attacking, it was the neighboring country of Merdain who came upon Tarlem with an army thirty times as large as Tralren's. They easily defeated Tralren's mini army, leaving only Tarlem left to die. Merdian's commander decided that he would break Tralren's spirit by killing off their beloved commander. So, he challenged the weary Sir Tarlem to single combat. In the end, the two killed each other, with neither being the victor. But, out of nowhere Sir Tarlem's blood turned from red to gold, a gift from the gods to show their choice of the winner. Then, by some divine miracle, Sir Tarlem rose from the dead and told the Merdain army to flee or face his wrath. And they did, and Sir Tarlem was able to live until seventy before finally dying of old age. Thirty years later, a baby boy was born in a nearby house, an, when scratching himself on his cradle, it was revealed that he too had golden blood. There have been twenty-nine gold bloods, which were born each century. The only way to know a person is a gold blood is their bright blond hair, their actual golden blood, and the fact that they are always incredibly strong magicians. And only the current gold blood is royalty, or female, which makes her incredibly rare and troublesome in Tralren." And I silently added, 'ring any bells for you yet Eragon?

For a couple of seconds Eragon had the most idiotic expression on his face, before finally closing his gaping mouth and beginning to speak. "So, y-you're the current gold blood? That's why you're so strong?"

"Yep," I said, getting up, "that would be me. And just as a memo, the main reason Graeme choose me is because of that fact." Then I got up and silently walked back to my tent.

**I was trying to make it sound as realistic as fantasy gets, I hoped you like it and I will continue to write it. Please review because I have a tendency to get really boring really fast.**

**

* * *

I'm really, really sorry, but there is no way I can work on this right now. I know I haven't updated either of my stories in a _long _time, but there is no way I can get into this and continue writing it. I have an idea for something else and I'm much more up-to-date on that series than the Eragon series. Maybe I can start it up before the next book comes out (whenever that is) but for now don't expect me to update it any time soon. **


End file.
